


A Baby Changes Everything

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Devotion, Duty, F/M, Family, Love, Memory, Midwinter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: At Midwinter, Lianne reflects on how a baby changes everything.





	A Baby Changes Everything

A Baby Changes Everything

What a difference a year made, Lianne thought as she gazed at her family gathered in the glow of the yule log blazing in the hearth of the royal parlor. Last Midwinter she had hid her hurt and her envy for her sister-in-law’s fertility behind a sweet smile as she watched Roanna cradle young Gary in her arms. She had doted on him, playing a game where she peeked at him from behind splayed fingers that drew toothless grins from him, but the whole time she had harbored the dark wish that Gary could be her child rather than her nephew. 

This year she could share in Roanna’s laughter as Gary giggled at being bounced on his mother’s knee because she—Goddess be praised—was a mother herself now. She didn’t have to encircle her hands fretfully over her womb, worrying that the life inside her would die before birth since she had the warmth of her own son bundled against her breast to melt any chilling doubt that she had done her duty to her husband and country. She had delivered her precious Jonathan into the world, which rejoiced at his presence as he stared at it with wonder, wide blue eyes clear as fresh spring water.

She kissed the tuft of jet black hair growing on Jonathan’s crown, and then leaned over to murmur in Roald’s ear, “I was right, wasn’t I, dear husband? A baby changes everything.” 

(She remembered whispering that wistfully last Midwinter when Gareth, Roanna, and their radiantly healthy son who put Lianne to shame had left, and she was lying in bed, lonely despite Roald’s body beside her. 

A sigh must have escaped her lips without her noticing it, because Roald reached out to cup her chin, asking with a knot of concern forming in his forehead, “What troubles you, my love?” 

“I’m not troubled.” Lianne’s hands fell over the place she sometimes felt her unborn baby kick. “I’m just thinking that a baby would change everything for us and for the realm.” 

“A baby would bring the realm and me much joy, but I don’t want you putting too much pressure on yourself and damaging your health, Lianne.” Roald’s palms dropped over hers, squeezing softly. “Your health—your life—is more important to me than any baby.” 

“I’ve a duty to you and to the realm to bear a son.” Lianne came the closest she ever had to contradicting her husband, determined to do her duty as a wife and queen even if it cost her life. A queen had to sacrifice for her country as a wife did for her husband, after all. 

“I would rather have you by my side than have you die bearing me a son.” Roald spoke with a firmness that made Lianne flinch. His words—his devotion to her—should have been soothing to her but instead they disconcerted her. “A son would be a cold comfort to me if you were buried in the crypts.”) 

Lianne had never forgotten that conversation and was resolved to dispel some of its shadows with light now. 

“You were right as always.” Roald clasped her fingers between his and lifted them to his lips for a tender kiss. “I couldn’t be happier than I am with you and Jonathan in my life. A baby changes everything for us and for the realm.”


End file.
